Please Forgive Me
by Juu-chan2002
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE!Another K18 fic. Kuririn goes to a night club with a friend and meets up with an old. Kuririn then makes a mistake and he could end up losing everything he loves. Read to find out what he did. UPDATE!
1. The Mistake

**Please Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer:** Like my other fics, I do **NOT** own DBZ or the songs.  
**Authors Note:** Like I promised, I finally posted this fic. It's not all my fault since fanfiction decided to fix things that they thought were problems and I haven't checked ff.net for a while, but at least it's up. Also I hurt both my wrists while I was working out, so I couldn't type or do anything for a while. I hope you guys like it though. When I wrote it, I actually had tears in my eyes cause it reminded me of one of my past romances. (Lost in her thoughts from her past.) Where was I? Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Well, I hope some people can relate to it. I've never been married cause I still have school to complete and I'm still pretty young to even think of marriage now, but if you are, I hope you didn't go through too much pain. This is another Krillin/18 fic, but instead of English names, I'm using the Japanese names. I thought that I should at least use their Japanese names for once. I will try to use as much of the Japanese names that I remember, so if I missed on, I'm sorry. The flashbacks will **not** be on one persons POV. I made it so you know what the other is going through. I hope everyone likes it. And Kuririn friend, Jeanu, is a guy, not a girl. And for the people that don't know Japanese names, Jeanu is not Juunanagou. They are totally different people. Just to clear it ahead of time. And also, I didn't want to seem like Kuririn or Juuhachigou were bad people. You know, it's marriage and it isn't perfect. I hope it doesn't sound like it cause I did my very best so you can see the other person's pain. In the fic, I'll be using a song and a part of a song. Also, the characters in this fic might be slightly OOC. Hope you like it. Read and review!   


"..."- Dialogue  
_italics_- Thinking  
(....)- My small notes  
_*italics*_- Telepathic (Not yet)

**Chapter 1**  
The Mistake  
  
It was the first night Kuririn tried to sleep without his wife, Juuhachigou. He tossed and he turned on his bed in a hotel room of Olympic Resort Hotel, as he thought the things that happened the night before.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Juu-chan?" Kuririn asked her while grabbing his coat.  
"I told you that I'd be fine. Marron needs to be with me now. She spends too much time with you. She's six now and she needs to spend time with me." Juuhachigou teased.  
Kuririn had a shy smile. "Well, I can't help it. I love the both of you too much that I can't have enough of you two." He said rubbing his head. (Yes, Kuririn does have hair here. I like him with hair. ^-^)  
Juuhachigou couldn't help but smile. She loved it when he was still shy around her. "I love you too. Now go. You don't want to be late, now do you?" Juuhachigou said while picking up Marron's toys on the floor.  
"No, but before I leave..." He levitated up to her and kissed her on the lips. She didn't mind since no one was around, so she kissed him back passionately. He pulled back smiling.  
Juuhachigou grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her so she could whisper into his ear. "When you get back, I'll be waiting." She pulled back with an evil smirk then turned around.  
He just looked at her in disbelief. He thought she would not be in the mood at night. It changed from night to the middle of the day since they got married. Only when no one was around because Roshi always took everyone into town for a day with or without the Z Gang.  
Then he gave one of his evil smirks. "Count on it. I never turn down an offer." Kuririn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
Juuhachigou smiled and put her hands on his. "You better not." She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "If I think you're running late, I'll be looking for you." She said poking the area where his nose should've been.  
Kuririn gave her a small peck on the nose. "I'm never late if it's an offer like this."  
"When do you ever?" Juuhachigou teased as she got out of his grasp and put a few things in the closet. Kuririn chuckled.  
Juuhachigou walked up to him and kissed him. "Now go before I kick you out literally."  
"Yes ma'am." With that Kuririn left to the club to meet his good friend, Jeanu.  
  
....at the club  
  
"Hey, Kuririn!" Jeanu yelled from the bar drinking his beer.  
"Hey, Jeanu!" Kuririn greeted.  
"So where's that pretty wife of yours?" Jeanu nudged.  
He smiled and blushed. "She's at home with Marron. She wanted to spend more time with her."  
"I see." Jeanu finished his drink and ordered another. "She should've come. I don't even trust you without her." He laughed.  
"What does that mean?!" Kuririn challenged.  
"I'm just joking Kuririn. No need to loose your temper, that's your wife's job." Jeanu laughed at his remark then drank half his glass.  
"At least I have a wife that loves me." Kuririn joked.  
Jeanu stopped drinking his beer. "Hey, I'll get a wife. I just haven't found my lady, yet." He finished his glass.  
Kuririn just stared at him. "Maybe if you stop getting drunk and having sex with every woman you meet at a club or bar, maybe you'll find the right woman for you."  
"Right. Like that's ever going to happen." Jeanu loved getting the attention of every woman he meets.  
Kuririn sighed and got the bar tender's attention. "Give me a Miller's Lite, please."  
"Yes sir." The bar tender said.  
"Give me one too." Jeanu said.  
"Yes sir. Coming right up." The bar tender left to get their drinks.  
"You drink too much, Jeanu. Don't you ever think about your health?" Kuririn asked.  
"Come on, Kuririn! This is my life and I'm living it. You need to learn to live yours!" Jeanu said. He had already drank about 2 glasses of beer and on his third.  
"I have a life. I'm happily married and I have a daughter. I think about those things before I do anything else." Kuririn said.  
The bar tender brought their drinks. "Here you go, gentlemen. Enjoy."  
Jeanu and Krillin took their drinks. "Thanks." They said in unison.  
Jeanu looked at Kuririn. "Kuririn, just because your married and have a daughter doesn't mean you can't have any fun like me!"  
Kuririn looked back at Jeanu. "Your impossible sometimes, Jeanu."  
Jeanu smiled and then looked around the club to see who was there. He caught a glimpse of a woman looking their way. More like Kuririn's way. She had red hair, stood about 5'5", and had a great figure. She was wearing a short pink strapless dress that showed all of her curves, especially her legs. Her dress was also low-cut and everyone had a great view of her big breasts. She had her hair down that went slightly passed her shoulders. His smile grew.  
_Now that's a woman I would like to meet. To bad she's looking at Kuririn._ Jeanu thought.  
"See what I mean, Kuririn. You don't come with your wife, you are more likely to get hit on." Jeanu said nudging Kuririn.  
"What?" Kuririn looked at the woman. "Oh." He blushed. "Forget her. She's drunk." He turned around.  
"Right?" Jeanu said lifting an eyebrow. "Let's drink something more stronger."  
Kuririn looked at Jeanu. "Like what?"  
"Hey! Bar tender! Give us a bottle of tequila! And hurry!" Jeanu yelled. The bar tender gave them a bottle and a couple of shot glasses that were facing down.  
"Um, I don't think so." Kuririn said.  
"Come on. Let's see who can drink more of these." Jeanu turned the shot glasses upward. "Who ever does, that person choose the next place to meet. And no buts about it. Do you take the challenge?" Jeanu said lifting an eyebrow.  
"I told you that I'm not a heavy drinker, Jeanu. Don't you even remember what I told you about my father?" Kuririn glared.  
"Yeah, I remember, but just this once. I've never pressured you before. I promise, if you do this, I won't ask you to drink more than you usually do." Jeanu said.  
"I don't know." Kuririn said insecurely looking at one of the shot glasses.  
"Come on. Just this once and I promise I won't do it again." Jeanu plead.  
"Ok. Just this once." Kuririn gave in.  
"Great." Jeanu smiled. He poured Krillin his glass. "Here."  
"Ok." He took the shot glass into his hand.  
"Let us begin." Jeanu smiled and dranked it in one gulp. "There. Your turn." Jeanu smiled.  
"Cheers." Kuririn said as he lifted his glass and also drank it in one gulp.  
  
....after their drinking binge  
  
"Well, Geenu. It lookz like I'm winnin thiz zhallege." Kuririn slurred then he finished his fourth glass of beer.  
"It wookz wike it." Jeanu slurred. He looked at his empty glass that had Bacardi and coke. "That wazz zo good." Then Jeanu looked around and saw the same woman still staring at them.  
"Wha ya wookin at, man?" Kuririn asked Jeanu.  
Jeanu pointed to the direction of the mystery woman. "Tha hot babe ova there. Zhe's been eyeing ya zince ya got here, man."  
Kuririn looked at her direction. "Zo zhe haz, huh." Kuririn smiled.  
"Yeah, man. Ya gonna go talk to her?" Jeanu asked.  
"I doa fhinks so." Kuririn said.  
"Why noa?" Jeanu asked then he saw that the woman was walking their direction. "Thoo wate, man. Zhe's comin. I'll go and weave ya awone wifh her." Jeanu smiled and left.  
"Doa weave me here." Kuririn plead, but he was already gone. "Damn."  
"Hiya, zexy." The woman slurred.  
He turned around and saw her standing there and he blushed. "Hi." Was all Kuririn said with a little shock in his voice.  
  
....1am  
  
Juuhachigou had left Marron in the care of Master Roshi. She didn't like the idea of a pervert to look out for her little girl and she also knew that Marron could take care of herself, but she still was pretty young, and she had no other choice. She needed to find Kuririn. She was getting worried cause it was right after midnight and Kuririn was never late before. She left the island and went to the club that Kuririn said he was going.  
When she got there, she asked everyone if they had seen him. Most of them were too drunk to answer her. Some didn't even know. She finally found him, but she didn't see Jeanu anywhere.  
Who she did see was Kuririn talking to a redheaded girl. Normally she wouldn't get all mad if he was talking to other women, but she was angry cause he wasn't acting his shy self and he was late. Then she saw the shot glasses and bottles that were near him. That's when she knew that he was drunk and lost track of time. She couldn't see the woman's features so she didn't know who she was or if she was drunk. She just had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
_Kuririn's not a heavy drinker. He never told me that he was depressed or anything. At least I haven't notice that he was. Why would he start now?_ Juuhachigou thought to herself.  
The whole idea slipped out of Juuhachigou mind when she saw something that she never thought in her life she'll see. The woman kissed him, and she suspected Kuririn to push her off, but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Her heart dropped, and for the first time in her life she knew how felt like to be betrayed. Her feelings went back and forth from anger and hate to betrayed and hurt. She couldn't stand it and she didn't walk up, she stormed up but stopped when she heard him moan in approval than saying something to the woman. Juuhachigou walked up a little closer to hear what the hell he was saying, but when she did, she got a better look at the woman and she was shocked.  
"Wow Kuririn. Ya're quite a great kissa. You've neva kizzed me whike that before." Maron slurred.  
_MARON! What the hell is she doing here with my HUSBAND! Didn't she learn the last time me met! And why didn't Kuririn stop her!_ Juuhachigou thought. Maron had dyed her hair from aqua-green to red. It made her look like a total different person. The last time Juuhachigou saw Maron, she almost killed her for trying to steal Kuririn away and for calling her an old lady. Kuririn had to hold Juuhachigou down to stop her. Now she was here with her husband.  
Kuririn hiccupped. "Wa're na bad as well." Kuririn smiled and blushed while putting his hand behind his head.  
Juuhachigou felt tears coming in her eyes. She felt like someone had reached in her chest and pulled out her heart and stomped on it repeatedly.  
"Why?" Juuhachigou whispered. She choked back the tears. She was too hurt to confront him now, like she would anyone else. She turned around and stormed out of the club. When she was outside, she flew as fast as she could home. She wanted to get away from it. She loved Kuririn and would do anything for him. She thought that he would do the same for her. She loved their beautiful 6 year-old daughter that they created with their love, and she thought he did too. She just thought about all the wonderful things they did together while crying all the way home.  
She went inside and started to walk to the room she shared with Kuririn. Then she heard someone in the living room. She turned her attention to the person on the couch.  
"Hi Juuhachigou! Did you find Kuririn?" Master Roshi asked.  
She wiped the tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes I did. But I don't want to talk about it." With that she went upstairs to bed.  
Master Roshi was now confused. _Weird, she normally gives the finger if she was mad._ "I wondered what happened that made her so upset with Kuririn?" Roshi wondered. "I just hope that they could work, whatever the problem is, out." Then Roshi sat back and started to 'read' his magazine.  
  
....2 hours later  
  
Master Roshi woke up, with the magazine on his face, cause he heard someone trying to get the door opened. He got up and opened the door. He saw Kuririn at the door.  
"It's mighty late, don't you agree Kuririn? You should've been home hours ago." Roshi told Kuririn.  
Kuririn ignored him and walked right past him.  
_He's not himself. Could he be drunk?_ Roshi thought. _Nah..I don't think so. He vowed that he wouldn't go down that path, like his father._  
He watched as Kuririn stumbled upstairs to the room that he shared with his wife. Kuririn didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he was home and he was tired.  
Juuhachigou was waiting for him since she got home, and she was still crying. Kuririn entered their room and saw Juuhachigou sitting on their bed crying with her head in her hands. He didn't think much of it, cause he was drunk. (Not the Kuririn we all know, huh?)  
"Hiya babe! I'm home." Kuririn said drunkenly while putting his hands in the air.  
"Put your fucken hands down and get into bed. Your drunk and acting like a fool." Juuhachigou said while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Kuririn obeyed. "Whateva ya say hon." He hiccupped and just walked over to their bed and flopped onto it and fell asleep.  
This made Juuhachigou cry more. Every time she wasn't feeling all right, he always comforted and cared for her. He just fell asleep, not even bothering to ask what was wrong. She grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe her eyes dry, but it was hopeless and she had to cry herself to sleep.  
  
....Later that morning  
  
Kuririn opened his eyes and shut them right away. He rubbed his eyes and his head in agony trying to open his eyes, but failed to.  
_I guess the effects from last nights drinking at the club followed me in my sleep._ Kuririn tried to open his eyes again and this time succeeded to keep them open, but his head throbbed and he rubbed his head in agony. _Man, that's this is what they call the world's worst bitch of hangovers. Damn._ Kuririn cursed to himself.  
Kuririn laid there thinking about his dream. He just had the strangest dream, but he didn't even care about it. _Why did I dream about her all of a sudden?_ Kuririn thought to himself. Then he shrugged and pushed the feeling aside. He laid there until his headache was partially gone. He turned his head over and looked where he knew Juuhachigou would be laying, but she wasn't there.  
_Where has she gone?_ Kuririn was a bit surprised cause she was the one that always slept in, but not today. He checked what time it was and it was 11:30am.  
_I really slept in._ Kuririn normally woke up around 8 or 9am. _I wonder what time Juu-chan woke up?_ Kuririn wondered. He also wondered if something was wrong cause that was the only reason Juuhachigou would wake up early.  
Kuririn climbed out of bed and realized that he didn't change into his pj's.  
_I must have been too tired to change into my pj's when I got back._ "I'll change anyways. I smell like I brought home the club." He took off his dirty clothes to change into clean clothes. Then he saw something on his dirty shirt. "What's this?" There was a lipstick stain on his shirt. "How did that get there?" Kuririn shrugged. "Oh, well. Nothing happened." (That's what he thinks.) He changed and walked out his bedroom door.  
He walked down the stairs and saw a pile of tissue on the coffee table. _Was somebody crying?_ Kuririn thought to himself. Then he heard someone in the kitchen, so he walked in there.  
"Juu-chan?" Kuririn called softly.  
"Go away!" Juuhachigou yelled sitting at the kitchen table still sobbing.  
"What's wrong, babe? I've never seen you cry this much before?" Kuririn asked walking up to her.  
"It didn't seem like you cared to even ask me last night!" Juuhachigou yelled as she grabbed another tissue.  
"What happened? What did I do? Tell me." Kuririn said a bit calmly.  
"You know what happened!" Juuhachigou threw the tissue in the garbage.  
_Oh my kami. I forgot._ "I'm sorry that we didn't do what we planned." Kuririn said.  
"That's not what I'm talking about, genius." Juuhachigou said while blowing her nose.  
"Then what the hell are you talking about?!" Kuririn said a bit frustrated.  
"You know in hell what I'm talking about! Don't you even remember going to the club last night?! Huh?!" Juuhachigou yelled trying to lead Kuririn with clues.  
"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Kuririn said sitting down on a chair next to Juuhachigou.  
Juuhachigou took a deep breath to calm herself down. "It was passed midnight and I started to get worried. So I left and went searching for you. I didn't know if you were in any kind of trouble." She took another deep breath. "When I finally found you, you were not alone."  
"Because I was with Jeanu." Kuririn interrupted.  
"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Juuhachigou yelled, which made Kuririn jump.  
_She's really mad at me. But why? I hope she didn't see me drinking when I vowed I wouldn't drink a lot like my father did._ Kuririn wondered.  
Juuhachigou stopped herself before she blew up on Kuririn. She took another deep breath and decided to continue the story.  
"Jeanu was nowhere to be seen. But you were drunk and with someone else. And you...you....you..." Juuhachigou cried harder.  
"I what?! What?! What did I do?!" Kuririn asked while grabbing Juuhachigou's shoulders, eager to know what he did. "Tell me what I did."  
"YOU KISSED ANOTHER FUCKEN GIRL!" Juuhachigou yelled pushing Kuririn's hands off of her. "AND NOT JUST ANY GIRL! YOUR FUCKEN EX-GIRLFRIEND! I SAW IT WITH MY VERY OWN EYES! DON'T YOU DENY IT! AND IT LOOKED LIKE YOU LOVED IT MORE THEN WHEN YOU KISS ME!" She then got up furiously and walked towards the kitchen window.  
_Wait a sec....the drinking....the red head...the lipstick stain....Wait a minute! That dream wasn't a dream. Then...the red head was Maron!_ Kuririn thought the night through his head.  
"Oh no." Kuririn covered his face ashamed and shocked. He sat there on the kitchen table gathering his thoughts.  
_I thought it was all a dream. I never actually thought that I would betray Juu-chan like this. I can't believe it._ Kuririn thought to himself.  
Kuririn got up. "Juu-chan, please let me explain." He begged walking up to her. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Get your hands off me! And why the hell should I let you explain?!" Juuhachigou yelled pushing Kuririn hands off her once again still having tears in her eyes.  
"Please! It meant nothing to me! You of all people should know that! I would never hurt you in any way!" Kuririn yelled so he could be heard.  
"You should have thought about that before you went and done it! Why should I believe you?!" She wiped a few new tears that came streaming down her cheeks.  
Kuririn bowed his head in shame and then looked up at her. "Please believe me." He begged.  
"No! How long have we've been married, Kuririn?!" She yelled.  
"About seven years." He answered.  
"Right, about seven years! How can you play with my emotions like that! You of all people! Just because we're married doesn't give you a fucken right! Damn it Kuririn!" Juuhachigou made her way back to the table and sat down on a chair. Tears were still coming out of her eyes.  
Kuririn was quiet and he also had tears in his eyes. _I really screwed up. It's all my fault that she's hurt this much._ He sat down next to her with his head down.  
They sat there not saying a word, until Juuhachigou broke the silence. "I think its better if we went our separate ways for awhile. I really need to think things through."  
Kuririn looked up at her. "Are you asking for a divorce?" More tears weald up in his eyes and steaming down his face.  
Juuhachigou turned her head so she wouldn't let him see how hurt she was. She didn't want to see how hurt he was. "I just think we need to have time off from our marriage. I'm not really asking for a divorce nor a separation, just time off. And if it comes to that, then so be it." She grabbed for another tissue to wipe the tears in her eyes.  
"I see." Kuririn reached to touch her hands, but Juuhachigou moved them away.  
"I have to go now." Juuhachigou said while getting up from the kitchen table.  
"No Juu-chan. You won't be leaving. I'll be the one leaving. You and Marron stay here. You guys need it more than I do." Kuririn said stopping Juuhachigou in her track. She looked at him and he looked back at her. She wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't. Something in her was stopping her.  
"Alright. If you think it's right. Do what you want." Juuhachigou said, and then went through the kitchen door to the living room.  
Kuririn followed her. "I'll leave now. I'll just pack the things I'll need. Tell Marron, when she gets up, that I love her." With that Kuririn went upstairs to pack up.  
Juuhachigou wanted to tell him not to say anything like that and that she didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't.  
Kuririn came down stairs with his belongings. "Bye Juu-chan. I still love you and please don't forget that." With that he left with tears in his eyes and flew to a near by city. When Juuhachigou saw him leave, she broke down and cried. She didn't even notice that Marron got up.  
"Mommy? What's wrong? Why did daddy leave? Why were you guys yelling?" Marron asked as she walked up to her and sat down on her lap hugging her.  
Juuhachigou wiped away her tears and hugged her back. _Kami, she looks and acts like her father._ She sighed sadly and flashed her a sad smile. "Don't worry about it Marron. Before your daddy left, he told me to tell you that he loved you."  
Marron looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes. "I love him too, but will he come back soon?"  
More tears went down Juuhachigou's cheek. "I don't know, Marron. I just don't know."  
Juuhachigou didn't even see Master Roshi and Oolong standing in the hall. They were stund about what they had just heard. They've heard everything and wasn't sure what to do. "Man, they've never argued like that before." Master Roshi said.  
"And I've never seen Juuhachigou cry like that before. She must be really hurt to even talk to anyone." Oolong said. "Let's just hope that Kuririn will tell us where he'll be staying at."  
"Kuririn will call and tell us where he'll be staying. And if Juuhachigou wants to tell us about it, she will. We shouldn't pressure her because she could easily kill us if we annoy her." Master Roshi said a bit scared making his way back to his room.  
"Yeah, you're right." Oolong said. He made sure they didn't see him and he walked out the door.  
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**  
  
Kuririn just lay there thinking. _Why did I agree to meet Jeanu at that club the other night? Why did I even start drinking? I promised myself that I wouldn't drink more than two glasses. I don't want my family dealing with an alcoholic father, like mine. I don't even know how much I drank? How ever many, I did drink too much. Why did I let Jeanu convince me to drink more? It was a mistake to go there in the first place. If I hadn't gone, then that bitch would've never seen me again and we would've never kiss. Now I will pay for my mistakes._ Kuririn kept kicking himself for what had happened.  
  
....a couple days later  
  
Kuririn grabbed the phone that was in his hotel room. He dialed the number to Kame's House to check up one everyone.  
It rang four times until someone answered it.  
"Hello?" Juuhachigou answered.  
"Juu-chan? How are you?" Kuririn asked sadly.  
_Do you want to know how I feel?! I feel like hell without you! But every minute I'm always thinking about you and that bitch! I just can't stop loving you._ Juuhachigou thought. She really wanted to say that to him because she hadn't seen him in three days, but ended up saying something else.  
"I'm alright I guess." She lied. "And you?" Tears weald up in Juuhachigou's eyes and Kuririn's. They had to hold them back.  
Kuririn then heard Marron in the background laughing. He thought that she might be playing with Trunks-chan, Goten-chan, or Umigame. The tears in his eyes were now streaming down his face, but he wiped them away.  
"I...I'm fine too." He also lied. "And how's Marron and everyone?"  
"They're all alright, I guess. They all miss you though, especially Marron." _And so do I._ Juuhachigou thought silently.  
"Yeah? So do I. I miss Marron and you both more." Kuririn said trying his best to make Juuhachigou feel better.  
Juuhachigou was distracted by somebody pulling on her shirt, so she looked and it was Marron. "Hold on Kuririn."  
"Ok." Kuririn said on the other line.  
Juuhachigou covered the speaker so Kuririn wouldn't hear her conversation with Marron. "Yeah Marron? Do you want anything?"  
"Is that daddy on the phone?" Marron said a bit excitedly.  
"Yes it is. Do you want to talk to him?" Juuhachigou smiled at her.  
"Yeah yeah! Please!" Marron said jumping up and down.  
She chuckled. _She has a lot of her father's spirit._ "Ok. Let me tell him. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind."  
"Ok!" Marron stopped jumping and had a great big smile on her face.  
"Kuririn?" Juuhachigou said on the phone.  
"Yeah?" Kuririn answered.  
"Marron wants to talk to you." Juuhachigou looked at Marron smiling.  
"Ok. Put her on. I would like to talk to her." Kuririn was happy that he had tears in his eyes. He thought that she wouldn't want to talk to him.  
Juuhachigou handed the phone to Marron and sat down on the couch near her, while Marron sat down on the love seat that was near the phone.  
"Hi daddy!" Marron said excitedly.  
"Hey firefly. How are you?" Kuririn wiped away a tear from his eye.  
"I'm ok, but sad without you. I miss you so much daddy." Marron said sadly.  
"I miss you too." Kuririn said sadly.  
"Daddy? Can I ask you something?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Krillin asked sadly.  
"When are you coming home?" Marron asked sadly.  
Kuririn wiped away more tears from his eyes. "Want to know something, Marron?"  
"Yeah?" Marron asked.  
"I'm already there." Kuririn said knowing that she will not get what he was saying.  
"What? I don't get it, daddy?" Marron asked.  
_It's just like the old times. Me explaining everything that she doesn't know or doesn't get. I just wished that I was there._ Kuririn thought.  
"Well, you have a part of your mother and me, and I have a part of you and your mother in my heart and mind. Also, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be your imaginary friend. And don't forget that, ok. And I know that I'll be in your prayers, right?" Kuririn explained.  
"Yeah, I won't forget, daddy. I promise. I love you." Marron said a bit confused and with tears in her eyes. Juuhachigou saw Marron with tears in her eyes and went by her side, putting her arm around Marron's shoulders.  
"I love you too sweet heart." Kuririn said sadly.  
"So, daddy, when are you coming home?" Marron asked once again.  
"I don't know, sweet heart. I just don't know." Kuririn explained sadly.  
Juuhachigou whispered in Marron's ear, "Let me talk to your daddy, please." Marron nodded.  
"Daddy? Mommy wants to talk to you now." Marron said sadly.  
Kuririn sighed. "Ok. Put her on."  
Marron handed the phone to Juuhachigou, wiped away the tears in her eyes, and went to play with the boys.  
When Juuhachigou saw that Marron was outside she started to speak to Kuririn. "Do you need anything else, or are you going to make more people cry!" Juuhachigou raised her voice, but didn't really mean what she said.  
"I just called to check up on you and Marron. That's all. I didn't mean to make you both cry." Kuririn wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something." Kuririn said sadly.  
"Yeah? What is it?" Juuhachigou asked.  
"No matter what happens between us, I'm still in love with you. And I'll continue to love you until I die. Nothing and nobody, not even you, can keep me away from loving you and my family so much." Kuririn got a tissue and blew his nose.  
Juuhachigou was taken back by this. She didn't know what to say. It took her a few minutes to respond to him. "I..uh..I love you too, but...we're still not ready...to work this out. We still need more time. Give me time." Juuhachigou said sadly.  
"Oh ok. I understand. I'm so sorry. It's my fault." Kuririn said sadly.  
"No. I'm sorry. I failed you. I didn't show you how much I love you. Maybe that's why you did what you did." Juuhachigou said sadly.  
"No Juu-chan. Please don't say that. It's not true. Don't blame yourself. It was all my fault. Not yours." Kuririn said trying his best to comfort her.  
"Bye Kuririn. Hope life treats you better because mine is dead." Juuhachigou started to cry just thinking about it.  
"No! Please don't hang up!" Kuririn begged.  
  
*Click*  
  
"NO! Please Juu-chan!" Kuririn yelled, but it was too late. Juuhachigou had already hung up the phone. Kuririn put the phone back on the receiver and cried. "Damn it. Damn it." He cried over his loss.  
Over at Kame's House, Juuhachigou sat down on the love seat near the phone sobbing once again. "I'm sorry Kuririn, but it's the only way it could work out." Juuhachigou just sat there thinking and crying over the situation.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~

  
**A/N:** That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. If you want the next chapter up, you know what to do. **REVIEW!** I beg you please. Tell me what you think because I would like to make each fic better. Ok, thanks everyone. I would like to have at least 5 reviews and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
On to other business. My other fic "Let Him Be My Hero?" is not a dead fic. I was just fixing the next chapter to make it better. I'll update it in about a week or two. I promise. Just be patient. Maybe I'll have the chapter of both stories at the same time. Until then.  
Ja ne!   
  
**Juu-chan2002**


	2. What It Means To Be Faithful

**Please Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer:** Like my other fics, I do **NOT** own DBZ or the songs.  
**Authors Note:** I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter, Marron with two "R's" is Kuririn's and 18's daughter, and Maron with one "R" is Kuririn's ex-girlfriend. I hope it didn't confuse anyone. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Nothing else to say, so please R&R!   


"..."- Dialogue  
_italics_- Thinking  
(....)- My small notes  
_*italics*_- Telepathic

**Chapter 2**  
What It Means To Be Faithful  
  
....at Capsule Corps  
  
"I can't believe it. Kuririn and Juuhachigou's marriage is about to end. It's so sad. I thought he truly loved her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Poor Marron. She's not even a teen, yet." Bulma said sadly.  
Gohan had flown to Capsule Corps. to tell Bulma the news right after he heard that Kuririn tried to patch things up. "Yeah, I know. Well, from what Kuririn told me, it's not officially over, but it could end in tragedy. I just thought that Kuririn finally found true love. I also thought that he was faithful to Juuhachigou."  
"Gohan! You know that that's not right to say. He is faithful to his wife and you and I know it. He just had too much to drink. It could happen to anyone." Bulma sighed. "I just didn't think it would be Kuririn. He had a horrible childhood and I thought it wouldn't back fire on him. I never thought it could end up this way."  
"Sorry. I just can't believe it could end at all." Gohan said putting his head down. He looked up at Bulma. "Should we try and help them get back together or understand each others point of view?" He said sadly.  
"No, Gohan. It's not a good idea. We can't interfere with things like this. We're going to have to wait and hope that they don't officially go their separate ways." Bulma said sadly.  
_Let's just hope that they'll find a way to each other's hearts. Juuhachigou, please listen to Kuririn's plea. And Kuririn, please understand Juuhachigou's pain._ Bulma thought to herself.  
"Yeah, I guess your right, Bulma." Gohan said.  
_Come on Kuririn, you never gave up on anything. Especially with Juuhachigou and Marron. I may not know Juuhachigou as well as you do, but I know that she's hurting as much as you are and I know that she loves you. Just hang in there._ Gohan thought to himself.  
"Before I forget, my little brother, Goten-chan, birthday is coming up. We're throwing a birthday party for him." Gohan said.  
"Really?!" Bulma said a bit excitedly. "How old will he be?"  
"He's going to be 10 years-old. He's really excited. So will you, Vegeta, Trunks-chan, and your parents come?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure, we'll be there. I always convince Vegeta to come, too. So don't worry about him." Bulma said with a big smile on her face.  
"I know. I just hope that Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Marron will be there." Gohan said sadly.  
"Yeah. I hope so, too." Bulma said in a depress voice. "So where's the party going to held at?" She asked as she got out her pen and planner.  
"At Satan Park in a couple of weeks on a Tuesday around noon. It's a great big beautiful place. I like it. And it's reserved for parties only, so we're lucky that we got one." Gohan said a bit shy.  
"Yeah, lucky that you're Videl's husband, huh?" Bulma said playfully lifting an eyebrow.  
Gohan blushed. "Hehehe. Yeah I guess." Gohan put his hand behind his head and then turned serious to explain the party plans. "Well, there's a stage for performances, and my mom wants a karaoke bar there. There's also a dance floor, and just incase no one wants to sing, we'll have a DJ for all dances."  
"That sounds like fun. I'm pretty sure that Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Marron will be there. They love Goten-chan a lot, and Marron will want to play with him, too." Bulma said.  
"I sure hope so." Gohan said rather sadly.  
"I'm sure they'll be there. They never let friends down." Bulma said comfortably.  
"Yeah, you're right." Gohan smiled. "Well, I have to go now. Videl will get mad if I'm late again." Gohan said walking over to the window.  
"Ok, bye. Oh and Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
Gohan turned his head to her. "Yeah, Bulma?"  
"Why don't you just use the front door?" Bulma asked.  
Gohan blushed and had a small grin on his face. "Well, it's easier going out a window and fly home instead of walking through the halls and waste time. The faster I get home, the better." Gohan said smiling while opening the window.  
"Alright. I guess your right." Bulma said smiling. "Bye, Gohan. See ya at the party."  
"Bye, Bulma. My apology for leaving rudely." Gohan said looking back at Bulma.  
"No problem. You do need to get home fast, and this is the fastest." Bulma said.  
"Alright, bye." Gohan said then flew out the window home as fast as he could.  
"It's about time he left." Vejita said in his usual tone.  
"Vejita, now is not the time to be ignorant." Bulma said as she turned around to face him.  
"Humph." Then Vejita wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.  
"Vejita, stop it." Bulma said as she got out of his grasp. "Now is not the time."  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why the hell not, woman?"  
Bulma sighed. "Didn't you hear what Gohan said?" She asked.  
"I just got here when he left. How the hell should I know what he said to you?" Vejita said in his usual tone.  
Bulma looked up at him. "So, do you want to know? Because if you don't want to, then I'll continue with my inventions."  
Vejita gave her his usual glare. "Just tell me, woman, so I can go back to my training and not waste time."  
Bulma had a sad smile on her face then went serious. "Alright. Now please sit down because it is a long story."  
He just groaned and sat down waiting for her to speak up. "Well?"  
Bulma sighed. "Ok, it all started...."  
  
...after Bulma's explanation  
  
"....and that's all, but we're not sure what will happen next." Bulma finished.  
Vejita, for the first time, didn't interrupt Bulma when she was explaining what had happened. He just sat there in total shock.  
_So he did that, huh?_ Vegeta thought.  
Vejita was angry that a married man actually cheated on his own wife. It made every married man, including himself, look bad. _No one should be living if they cheat on their own mate._  
Bulma saw the angry look in Vejita's eyes. _I didn't think he would actually care._  
"Vejita? What's wrong?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
Vejita looked at her. "Is that all our formal cue-ball did?" Bulma sadly nodded. "Then there's only one thing for me to do." Vejita got up and started to walk towards the door, but Bulma stopped him by holding onto his hand.  
"Vejita? What are you thinking of doing?" Bulma was scared. She didn't have a clue what he was going to do.  
Vejita looked down at her. "I have to take care of some business. Kuririn should be taught a lesson if he's going to be married to a person he claims he loves."  
"Vejita? Please don't do anything that will hurt anyone. Think about it first. He does have a family." Bulma told him. Vejita sighed and looked away. "And so do you. Just think about it before you do anything."  
_Damn it. Why in hell is this woman always right?_ Vejita took Bulma's hand off his. "I'm going to the Gravity Chamber to continue my training, but whenever I have the time, I'll just have a word with him about being a true husband." That was all Vejita said then he left.  
Bulma was shocked. "Wow. Who knew that he grew fond of them?" Bulma chuckled a bit. "I just hope that he won't do anything stupid and arrogant." Bulma then left the room and went straight to her lab.  
  
...back at Kame's House  
  
Juuhachigou was still sobbing on the love seat she sat on, until she heard Marron call her. She wiped away the tears and blew her nose, and then Marron came in the house all excited.  
"Mommy! Guess what?!" Marron said excitedly.  
"What, sweetheart?" Juuhachigou said a bit weakly.  
"Uncle Juunanagou is here!" Marron was jumping up and down because she hadn't seen him in about three years.  
Once Juuhachigou heard that Juunanagou was here she looked up at Marron in shock. "Really?! Where is he?!"  
"He's outside. Do you want to go outside with me so you guys can play with me?" Marron asked.  
"I'm so tired, Marron. Just ask your uncle to come in and you can continue playing with the boys." Juuhachigou said a bit sadly.  
Marron looked at her mother sadly. "Ok. I'll get him." She left and went to get her uncle.  
Juuhachigou sat there wiping the tears dry trying not to look like she'd been crying for days, like she was. When she thought that she was done, she sat there waiting for Juunanagou to come in. She looked into the mirror that was on a table next to her. She saw that her eyes were all puffed up. _Damn it. I look like shit. I hope Juunanagou won't notice._ She heard the door open and she looked up and saw Juunanagou leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hi sis." Juunanagou said in his usual tone of voice. Then he got a real good look at Juuhachigou. "Man, you look like hell froze over."  
Juuhachigou gave Juunanagou a sad smile. "Hey, Juunanagou. Nice to see you too."  
Juunanagou walked up to her and sat down beside her. "I could see that you're not doing to well. What's wrong?" Juunanagou asked.  
Juuhachigou closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. "A lot has happened. I don't know where to start."  
Juunanagou looked at his sister for a few seconds. "Just take your time. But if you don't want to tell me, then I don't want to pressure you."  
Juuhachigou gave her brother a weak sad smile. "Alright, but I'm not sure if you would understand."  
Juunanagou gave her a confused look. "If you don't think I would understand, then why don't you tell Kuririn about it? Like you said, he understands you more than anyone you know."  
A little after Juuhachigou heard the name of her husband, she threw her arms around her brother and broke down and cried against his chest. She couldn't hold it back. "He...is...the...problem...Juunanagou...I don't know....I don't know... if...I could...ever...live...without...him." Juuhachigou said in between breaths.  
Juunanagou took Juuhachigou off his chest and made her look at his face. "What a minute. You're telling me that Kuririn hurt you?" He held her out in arms length and raised his power level a bit and Juuhachigou felt it.  
She looked up at him, placed her hand on his, and nodded her head and tried to stop crying. "Yeah, he did, but don't you dare do anything to hurt him. Because if you do, I will never forgive you." She warned. "I still love him, but it's really hard to forgive someone that hurt you so much."  
He lowered his power level when she placed her hand on his. He looked at her confused. "So you're telling me you still love this bastard and will forgive him someday?" Juunanagou asked in disgust.  
"Yes, I still love him, but I don't know if I could forgive him for what he has done to me." Juuhachigou said sadly.  
"Just what the hell did he do and when did it happened?" Juunanagou asked. _It better not be a couple days ago when I felt the strange feeling of sadness and pressure on my chest. That was strange that it came all of a sudden when I was sleeping._ Juunanagou thought to himself.  
Juuhachigou looked up at her brother. "All right." She took a deep breath. "It all happened when Kuririn and his friend, Jeanu, decided to meet each other at a club. It was I think probably a couple of days ago. And..."  
Juunanagou interrupted her. "A couple of days ago? You sure about that?" he asked her.  
Juuhachigou lifted a blonde eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Never mind. Continue." Juunanagou said.  
Juuhachigou was a bit confused, but she brushed it off and continued. "Well, Kuririn wanted me to go with him because he said that Jeanu invited us both. I told him I wanted to stay home and be with Marron, but I told him he had to be home on time." Juuhachigou side of her mouth twitched, trying hard not to smile. Juunanagou didn't see it and waited for her to continue. "So, he went and I stayed. Time went way to fast for me. By the time I saw the clock, it was already a little after 1am. I was all ready for him, but he wasn't here."  
Juunanagou raised an eyebrow at the last comment she just made. _Well, that's my sister for you._ Juunanagou thought to himself.  
Juuhachigou continued. "I then tried to feel his ki power to see if he was on his way back, but it was still very far away. So I got dressed and decided to scowl him for making me wait and being late. I told Roshi to look after Marron, just in case she got up, while I was gone. He was still up 'reading', as he calls it." Juuhachigou and Juunanagou rolled their eyes. "I felt out his ki and it was at the direction towards the club, so I decided to see if he was still there with Jeanu." Juuhachigou stopped and took a deep breath.  
Juunanagou was waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't he was getting a bit impatient. "And?"  
Juuhachigou looked up at Juunanagou with sad eyes. The images were still clear in her mind and she wanted to forget about them. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea telling Juunanagou what happened. _Well, I started the story, might as well finish it._ Juuhachigou thought.  
Juunanagou started to get more impatient. "I'm still waiting, Juu-chan." Juunanagou said.  
By this time Juuhachigou had more tear streaming out of her eyes because she normally heard her pet name from Kuririn, mostly. She just couldn't handle it. "It...was...horrible!" Juuhachigou finally said hiding her face in her hands. She hated to show her weak side to her own brother.  
Juunanagou was still trying to get used to the fact that Juuhachigou showed more feelings than he did. It was kinda strange that she would brake down like that because he remembered in the past, when they were going after Son Gokuu, that having human emotions meant that you were weak and useless. Now here she is, bawling her eyes out because she said that her only husband had done something horrible and hurt her more than anything. He couldn't just sit there and hear more of it. Kuririn had hurt his sister and he had to pay. He didn't care what he did; his sister is in pain because of the shrimp.  
"Horrible? That's all I needed to know." Juunanagou got up, but Juuhachigou stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him down to sit.  
"I'm not finished, yet, Juunanagou. Don't you want to know what he did first?" Juuhachigou said wiping the tears in her eyes.  
Juunanagou looked at his sister and was mad that she didn't let him go. "No! He hurt you, and now I need to hurt him before he hurts you again! Somebody has to teach him a lesson about not hurting their wives no matter what it is!" Juunanagou yelled.  
Juuhachigou had a sad smile. _He still is protecting me like when we were in Gero lab._ Juuhachigou thought as she remembered.  
"Thank you for caring, but this is not your fight. This is mine, so let me deal with it the way I want to." Juuhachigou said sadly.  
Juunanagou sighed in defeat. He knew very well that Juuhachigou was right. But he still wanted to do something to show him not to mess with him and his sister. _But first things first. I have to find out what he did._ Juunanagou thought to himself.  
"Ok, if you're not going let me hurt him, at least tell me what he did to you." Juunanagou said.  
Juuhachigou took another deep breath. "Well, as I suspected, he was still at the club. But he wasn't with Jeanu like he said he would be. He was with somebody else."  
When Juunanagou heard that Kuririn was with someone else instead of with Jeanu, he lifted his eyebrow and got really suspicious. "What do you mean 'he was with someone else'?" Juunanagou asked.  
Juuhachigou looked up at her brother and knew very well that he will make Kuririn suffer if she told him. "He was drunk and with...." Juuhachigou was kinda getting scarred for Kuririn's safety. _But he will deserve what he's getting, won't he? It was his fault that he got drunk, isn't it? I don't know._ Juuhachigou thought to herself. "He was with a girl. Not any other girl, but only his ex-girlfriend, Maron. And..." Juuhachigou was interrupted again.  
"HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Juunanagou stood up and yelled. "AND...." Juuhachigou put her hand over his mouth and interrupted him. She sat him down again.  
"That's not all Juunanagou. There's more." Juuhachigou said.  
"More! What else did he do, did he sleep with her instead of you!" Juunanagou yelled softer.  
Juuhachigou got mad and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could. If she slapped someone else with the force she put into it, it would have snapped his or her neck. "NO HE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She was glaring at him with tears streaming from her eyes. She wiped them away as quickly as she could. She didn't want to even think that he slept with her that night. It will end up killing her if he did.  
Juunanagou had his hand on his cheek and was shocked and angry that his sister was still defending Kuririn. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL DEFENDING THE LITTLE MIDGIT! WHAT DID HE DO THEN! HUH?!" Juunanagou yelled.  
When she saw the shock and anger in Juunanagou eyes she then realized what she did, but she didn't care because she thought that he deserved it. "You deserved what I did to you Juunanagou!" Juuhachigou yelled.  
"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HE DID SO I CAN GO!" Juunanagou yelled.  
"I WILL UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN AND START LISTINING TO ME INSTEAD OF BLOWING UP!" Juuhachigou yelled.  
Juunanagou rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that she was right again. _Damn it! Why is she always right?!_ He thought to himself then took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm calm. Continue."  
_Here goes nothing._ Juuhachigou thought to herself. "As you know, he was drunk and with his ex and then that's when it happened. She kissed him, but that is not all." She sighed and Juunanagou became very interested. "He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back." Juuhachigou finished with a couple tears rolling down her cheek.  
Juunanagou was burning mad. "IF YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STAY CALM AFTER WHAT YOU TOLD ME THEN YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN. HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WHEN HE BETRAYED YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER, MY SISTER AND MY NIECE?!" Juunanagou yelled.  
"Please Juunanagou, calm down please." Juuhachigou plead. _Damn it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling him. He was going to find out soon enough._ Juuhachigou thought.  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! DAMN IT JUUHACHIGOU! I CAN'T SIT AROUND AND WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HURT AGAIN! IT'S JUST NOT ME! I FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND NOW I HAVE TO FIGHT FOR YOU! IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I WILL MAKE A KUSOTARRE OUT OF YOU'RE SO-CALLED HUSBAND." Juunanagou yelled as he got up and powered up.  
Juuhachigou got really scarred. She knew very well that Juunanagou would make Kuririn suffer a horrible and slow death. She couldn't bear losing him now. She was, by the way, still his wife.  
"STOP IT JUUNANAGOU!" She yelled as she weakly got up to her feet in front of Juunanagou and powered up slightly. "DON'T LET ME DO SOMETHING THAT I'LL REGRET!" Juuhachigou slowly got into a fighting stance.  
_What am I doing? Why am I still defending Kuririn after what he did? I'm going to fight my brother because he just wanted to protect me from any more pain. Why can't I just let him do that? Why is it so hard for me?_ Juuhachigou thought as she fought her emotions. They were giving each other deadly glares.  
They were interrupted when Trunks-chan, Goten-chan, Marron, Umigame, Oolong and Master Roshi came rushing in. Juuhachigou and Juunanagou were still glaring at each other with no sign of lowering their power level.  
"Mommy! Uncle Juu! Why are you guys mad at each other! Please stop!" Marron begged with sad puppy dog eyes.  
All Juuhachigou had to do was look straight into her eyes and she would give in. Something that Kuririn had given her. She couldn't say 'no' to either of them when they had their puppy dog eyes.  
Juuhachigou looked back at Juunanagou and powered down a bit. "Juunanagou, now is not the time for this. Please just let me deal with it." Juuhachigou plead.  
"Please, Uncle Juu. Stop." Marron plead to Juunanagou.  
Juunanagou looked at both Marron and Juuhachigou. His family he was closely related to were still defending Kuririn. He just didn't understand why. After what Kuririn did, he would've thought that Marron would be angry at him.  
"Marron stay out of this! Don't you even know why your mom has been crying for days?" Juunanagou asked Marron.  
"She's sad cause daddy's not here. That's why." Marron said.  
Juunanagou powered down. "My, my Marron. Do you know why your dad's not here?" Juunanagou asked Marron.  
_He wouldn't dare. The reason why I haven't told Marron is because I don't want her to be mad at her dad._ Juuhachigou thought.  
"Juunanagou! Don't you even dare tell her anything else! She's only six and still very young!" Juuhachigou warned.  
Juunanagou looked back at Juuhachigou. "So you haven't told Marron? Don't you think she has a right to know why her dad's not here?" Juunanagou asked.  
"What does he mean momma?" Marron asked while going to Juuhachigou side.  
_*You can't stop me from telling my niece. You are in no shape to stop me.*_ Juunanagou looked at Juuhachigou with a smirk on his face.  
Juuhachigou looked at him. _*I'll do anything for the people I love.*_  
Juuhachigou looked down at Marron and placed her arm around her. "Don't pay any attention to Uncle Juu. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She looked back at Goten-chan, Trunks-chan, Umigame, Oolong, and Master Roshi. "May you guys please go outside? I really need to talk to Juunanagou. Please?"  
"Whatever you say Juuhachigou. Come on guys. Lets go outside." Master Roshi said heading towards the door. Everyone also followed.  
Juuhachigou looked back down at Marron. "Go outside, sweet heart. I'll be out in a minute." She said brushing Marron's hair out of her eyes.  
Marron was terrified and confused. _*What's wrong mamma? Is there anything I could do to help?*_  
Juuhachigou stared straight into her eyes. _*No, sweet heart. There's nothing you could do. Let Mommy handle it, ok.*_  
"Ok mommy." Marron said then went outside with the others.  
Juuhachigou glared back at Juunanagou, then a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. He was confused because he didn't know why she started to cry all of a sudden.  
"Why are you crying?" Juunanagou asked.  
"Why am I crying?! Why am I crying?! Look! My whole family's falling apart! You want to kill Kuririn! Marron doesn't know what's going on, so she wants her dad back! I can't tell her what happened because I don't what her to hate her own dad! I know either way, I will lose at least one of you. And I really don't know what to do!" Juuhachigou wiped more tears that were coming out of her eyes. "I really need somebody there to support my family! I need you, especially, to help me get through this time! Yes, I know I could get remarried and have a new husband, but I cannot replace a brother! If you could please, at least, stop being your violent and ignorant self and be the supportive brother that I know! I really need you now!" Juuhachigou sat down on the couch, exhausted and buried her head in her hands.  
Juunanagou, on the other hand, was shocked and surprise. He always knew that his sister doesn't like asking for help. So he didn't think that she'd say that she needed him, but when she did, he couldn't refuse.  
"Are you asking me for help and support?" Juunanagou wanted to clear it up and hear her say it again.  
"It's not funny, Juunanagou. I need you now. So, please don't do anything stupid unless I tell you to. Ok." Juuhachigou said looking up at him.  
Juunanagou sighed in defeat. She defeated him with words and no violence. "Ok. But if I see him I will talk to him. And if I see him with another girl, I'll do more than that."  
Juuhachigou looked at him and sighed. "Ok. I guess there's nothing I can do with that."  
Juunanagou smiled and pulled her to him and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. _At least I still have my brother._ Juuhachigou thought.  
"Thank you Juunanagou." Juuhachigou said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Anytime, sis. I'll do anything to protect you." Juunanagou said  
Juuhachigou picked her head up from his shoulder. "Come on, Juunanagou. Let's go outside. I need fresh air." Juuhachigou said.  
"Alright. Let's go." With that they got up and headed outside.  
  
...a week later  
  
Kuririn sat in his hotel room thinking how to make things better for Juuhachigou and his daughter, Marron. But he knew that he might make it worse, so he decided to go out into town, that he was staying in, to take his mind off things.  
He walked out into the streets and looked around. "Where should I go?" Kuririn asked to himself. "I know the club is out of the question. That's what got me into trouble in the first place." He put his head down in shame. He was startled by someone putting his or her hand on his shoulder.  
"My my. Well, it isn't my good friend Kuririn. How've you been since the last time I saw you?" Jeanu asked.  
"Hey Jeanu. I haven't been doing good." Kuririn said depressed.  
"Would you like to tell me all about it?" Jeanu said in a comforting voice.  
Kuririn looked at Jeanu with sad eyes. "Sure."  
"Let's go to that coffee house over there," Jeanu pointed at a coffee house building, " and you can tell me all about what's bothering you."  
Kuririn put his head down. "Ok."  
  
...a couple hours later  
  
"Man, Kuririn. I never thought that your wife, Juu-chan, will actually go through this, and you accepting it. I thought you would at least try to fight it." Jeanu said then started to drink his coffee.  
"Yeah, well, we were pretty much upset. Well, mostly Juu-chan was ashamed and more upset me." Kuririn explain. "I can't say that I blame her. I'm ashamed of me, too."  
"Come on, Kuririn. It wasn't all your fault. It's kinda actually my fault." Jeanu chuckled a bit.  
Kuririn thought about it for a while. "Now that I think of it, it is your fault!" Krillin yelled and glared at Jeanu.  
Jeanu stopped chuckling. He looked at Kuririn confused. "What?" He saw the look in Kuririn's eyes and panicked. "I was only trying to make you feel better."  
Kuririn grabbed onto his shirt so his face was close to his. "It's your fault that my marriage is ending. You convinced me to drink more, when I told you about my horrible, and I mean HORRIBLE past of my good-for-nothing-father!" Kuririn yelled.  
Jeanu was terrified. He hardly saw Kuririn mad, and when he did, he didn't like to see that side of him because he knew that he could easily kill him or hurt him by a flick of a wrist. "Please Kuririn. Calm down. Please." He waved his hands to his sides cause he knew he was defenseless.  
"Why should I calm down when I'm about to loose everything because of you! It's all your fault!" Krillin yelled.  
Jeanu then saw Kuririn put his hand into a fist. Jeanu just shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it from coming. Kuririn then raised his fist into the air and when he was only centimeters away he stopped and let Jeanu go. Jeanu fell back onto his seat.  
Jeanu looked at him with fear in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Kuririn didn't hit him. "Why didn't you do it?" Jeanu asked with confusion in his voice.  
Kuririn glared at Jeanu, not of hate, but of disgust with him and himself. _I can't believe that I let my rage blind me. I almost hit one of my friends. I'm so ashamed._ Kuririn thought to herself. "You're a waste of my time." Kuririn said to hide his guilt.  
Jeanu just fixed his shirt a bit. "Ok." He said in a shaky voice.  
Kuririn just looked at him and immediately felt sorry. "I'm sorry, Jeanu. I don't know what got into me. Its just the fact that I may loose my family gets to me." He bowed his head.  
"Oh, I completely understand. I will admit that in a slight sense that it was my fault." Jeanu said more calmly.  
Kuririn looked up at Jeanu. "I never said that it wasn't your fault. It's part of your fault and mine."  
"Why do you say that?" Jeanu asked.  
"One thing that I learned is to not be push around or pressured and just stand your ground. I should've stood my ground and said no to you, but I didn't." Kuririn explained. Then he covered his face with his hands and broke down and cried. "I didn't do it. And now my...life is hell with out my...family. Without my arms wrapped...around my wife,...comforting her anyway I....possibly could. I vowed to protect....my family from any danger...and I failed."  
Jeanu got up and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort Kuririn. "Calm down, Kuririn. I know one day that both of you will see the light and get back together. Believe me. I see that you two truly love each other. I see nobody else as happy as you two when you guys are together. It's a love that can't be taken away."  
Kuririn took a deep breath. "I guess you're right, but what if we don't? Then, what will I do? I'm nothing without them." Kuririn looked at him with sad pleading eyes.  
"Think positive, Kuririn. Never think on the negative. Because if you do, it will turn out negative." Jeanu said comforting Kuririn.  
Kuririn didn't say anything and sat there quietly. By this time, Jeanu sat back down on his seat looking at Kuririn worriedly. They didn't see who came into the coffee shop and looked at their direction. And it is the last person you want to see.  
"Is that you Kuririn?! Oh my god! It is you!" Squealed Maron and sat right next to Kuririn. (You know that real annoying squeal that we all hate.) She then looked at Jeanu. "Hi, cutie. I don't think I know your name, yet."  
Jeanu blushed. _It's that girl at the club that night and was eyeing Kuririn. She's hot. I wonder if...wait a minute....what am I thinking. I can't be with this girl. 1.) She his ex, 2.) She could've caused him his marriage, 3.) Kuririn and Juu-chan will kill me for getting with her, and 4.) I would never hurt my friends and stoop that low._  
"My name is None Of Your Business." Jeanu responded.  
Maron was confused, but she looked back at Kuririn and smiled. "So how were you since the last time we met?"  
Kuririn looked at her full of hatred for what she put him through. "I don't think you were invited to sit with us, so get lost!" Kuririn yelled.  
Maron looked at him confused then just put her arms around his neck squealed. "Aww, Kuririn! I know that you can't stay mad at me forever."  
"Maron! Get the hell off me!" Kuririn accidentally put his hands on her waist to push her off, and Maron took it as something else.  
"Oh, Kuririn!" And with that, she kissed him again.  
Kuririn was shocked and furious and pushed her off. "Stop it Maron!"  
Kuririn felt Jeanu nervously slapping his arm. "What is it?!" Jeanu just pointed at a direction.  
"So I see being away from your wife still has not taught you a lesson, huh, shrimp?!"  
Kuririn looked up and immediately felt fear run through his body. "W.w..wh..what a..are y..y.you d..do..doing here, V..Ve..Vejita?" Kuririn stuttered.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~

  
**Authors Note:** That's it for chapter two. What will Kuririn do? What will Vejita do to poor little Kuririn? You know what to do to get chapter three, right? **Review!** Tell me what you think. I know that there were some errors, maybe not, but if there are, I apologize for it. I just recently got out of a relationship and I'm not doing great at all. I'm sad and a bit upset, but I'll try to live my life to the fullest.  
My other Multi-chapter story, "Let Him Be My Hero", is still going. It's just that I accidentally erased my next chapter and feel real bad, so I have to re-type it. My next chapter will be up soon. If you guys never read it before, it's another get together fic of Krillin/18. And a fair warning, it is a lemon fic, well at least in one of the chapters. So please check it out if you want.  
Ja ne!   
  
**A/N 8/28/02:** Hello people! I know I promised that i will have an update soon, but things came up. I became really depressed and stopped writing for awhile, but I'm not stopping for sure. I _will_ continue to write. I love it and i can't stop, just when I don't have the mood. So, to help my depression, I decided to try-out for cross-country and I made it. I'm so excited that I did. It will help me keep my depressing thoughts out of my head. The only bad thing about it, it will delay all my updates. I feel bad, but my family thinks its only better for me and I agree with them. I just thought I should tell you guys. Till my next update! (I hope pretty soon. *crosses fingers*)  
  
**Juu-chan2002**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Important Note!**

  


(Please read this before you turn back. It's really important for you to know what's going on.)

  
Hey people! How I love you all! Ducks to the ground at all the dangerous objects being thrown at her  
Sits up and looks around That was close. A sharp knife lands in-between her legs.  
Um... Continues to look at the knife then back at the readers nervously  
Hi! Readers prepare to throw more things  
Ok! Ok! Ok! I know I have to update my stories, especially "Let Him Be My Hero?", but there is a reason. Please let me explain. Hides her face in her arms  
Looks up again and the readers put down their objects Thank you!  
Gets up and dusted herself off Okay, I already told some of you why I haven't updated, and now it's time to tell everyone else.  
Takes a deep breathe I know that some of you wanted to know what happened in each story and I really apologize that I haven't kept my promise that I'll update sooner. I never had writers block, if that's what some of you thought, I was really, really busy.  
During the summer, I was having problems with most people around me. I haven't told you guys this, I was kinda hooked on some drugs and alcohol, mostly alcohol. I know what you guys are thinking, 'why did you do that?','how could you, it could kill you', 'you could die from an overdose'. I know all that. That was part of the reason why I quit. Too many things were happening to me that it drove me insane. At first I didn't want to admit that I was addicted or hooked, until I saw a videotape that my friend recorded, from a party I went to, and I was in total shock. I was in complete rage because my friends were just trying to stop me from drinking more and using more drugs and it scared me. I kinda got pissed that they showed me that tape, so I cussed them out and I stormed home. I decided to hear my Pink Cd, Missundaztood, just to cool myself down. I layed there thinking about what I just saw in the video, and I was still a bit upset about the whole situation. I layed there until the third track came up, and if some of you guys have the Cd, it was called "Just Like A Pill". I know most of you guys heard this song, and when I listened to the lyrics carefully, it got me to thinking 'Am I doing the right thing?'. I usually don't listen to the lyrics, but when I did, it changed my life. I finally realized that I needed help for my rage and alcohol/drug abuse. So, first, I had to admit my problem to my parents, and I'll tell you something, it wasn't easy. They did get mad, but they were kinda proud of me that I went up to them and told them my problem. So, I started to go to therapy, but stopped about 1 month ago cause it was too expensive, but I'm now about 3 months clean and sober and still going. I'm actually proud of myself, and I hope that you feel proud of me too.  
Ok, off of that subject, I just started school about 2 weeks ago, and I'm completely loaded with homework. I hate school, but I love to make trouble. - That's one of the only reasons why I go to school. I don't have time to do small things, like type my stories, and do some homework cause I just joined the cross-country team. I'll tell you this, I was nervous when I was trying-out, but I actually made the team.- I'm not really a runner, I'm more of a baller (basketball player). I just thought to try-out to get me into shape till basketball season. So I said, "why the hell not", and I made the team. The only bad thing about it is I'm really exhausted when I come home. I run about 3 to 4, and sometimes 5, miles a day. I have practice everyday and it's tiring.  
Not only that, recently my older sister and I made a bet. Takes a deep breathe  
Our bet was that who could go on the longest without reading or writing/typing fics. Ducks at the fruit being thrown at her  
Come on, let me finish. Readers stop and waits As I was saying, we made the bet, because of my pride, I never like to admit that I'm scared or admit my weaknesses. So I shook on it. I seriously thought that my sister would lose within a week, but she didn't give up either. I never lost a bet, and I'm not going to lose this one. So to this day, we are still at our bet, but it could be over by tomorrow.  
Crosses fingers I hope. So just hang in there and root me on to win. Oh yeah, and my sis and I agreed that who ever loses, the loser will have to buy the other a new outfit that the other wanted. So please don't be mad.  
And other news, I have two chapters written for "Let Him Be My Hero?" already, but I haven't typed it down, yet. I already finish writing "Please Forgive Me". But I won't be having updates in awhile because of the bet and my busy schedule. Also, I would love to thank all of you that took your time to read this note. Now you know what's happening with me. Until my next update!

**UPDATE!**  
I'll be back to write a whole lot more! Read my Bio for more info.  
Ja ne!

**Juu-chan2002**


End file.
